The present inventive concept relates to computing systems and to methods for managing data in computing systems.
When a file system writes a file to a storage device, both file data and metadata are stored in the storage device. The file data includes the content of the file that a user application intends to store. On the other hand, metadata includes non-content data, such as attributes of the file and a position of a block in which the file data is stored. On the other hand, when the file system reads a file from the storage device, the metadata stored in the storage device is read from the storage device and the file data is then read based on the read metadata.